A Pair Of Hot Pink Notebooks
by Joanie Dark
Summary: Mukuro discovers a pair of journals with a horrifying story in them about her and another class under her unpopular sister's bed. After bringing them to one of her friends, they do what any book of names does in a highschool-they circulate around the entire bloody school. Non-Despair AU, spoilers for both games. Updates Sundays. Warnings for language, teen sex, and marijuana use
1. Chapter 1

"What. The fuck."

"I know, it's worrying, isn't it?"

"Worrying my butt! Why did she kill me off first?"

Mukuro frowned at Sayaka, who was still staring in disgust at the pink leather book. Her friend's reaction was less concerned than she had imagined it would be. For goodness sake, Mukuro had found two snuff books under her sister's bed. Shouldn't they care about the girl's mental stability more than what order people got killed off?

"I mean, what sort of grudge does she have against me?" Sayaka asked, taking a bite of her shortcake. "I mean...mm...I've never been a jerk to that weirdo."

"She's not a weirdo, she's just...special."

"She thinks she's some sort of fashion icon even though she wears clothes that fit when she was twelve," Sayaka said with an eye roll, "plus she smells funny. I know she's your sister, but she's not exactly idol material."

"Says the girl who sold 100 copies."

"Wow, harsh."

"Sorry, sorry." Mukuro put her coffee down and sighed. "It's just..."

"I know, she's your sister, you're concerned." Sayaka took a sip of her tea. "So did you tell the school?"

"No, of course not!" Mukuro waved her hand. "...Though, I did tell our parents."

"Oh?"

"They're impressed with her creativity in writing."

"Jeez, something's wrong with that girl."

"Saya-"

"Yeah I know, I know. Hey! Can I show it to the music club?"

"What?" Mukuro asked, taken aback. The blue-haired girl leaned across the polished wooden table, grinning broadly.

"Come on, I want Leon to see it."

"No! What the heck? He'd flip!"

"Naaaah," Sayaka said, rustling through her bag looking for change. "He'd probably just get upset he didn't kill me in a more radical way."

"I suppose Leon isn't the best example of a put-together young man." Mukuro said with a little smile. "He'd say something about how it wasn't «punk rock» enough." She suddenly frowned again.

"That said, I doubt even he would be interested in that dreadful execution. I really am concerned what's wrong, the underlying meaning from her writing this. Is she disturbed? Is she potentially going to be homicidal or suicidal or, or..."

"Mukuro. Mukuro, honey, quiet." Sayaka put her finger to her lips. "You're taking this way out of hand."

"I just don't want to see my little sister going off and shooting the school..."

"Where would Junko get a gun. She can't get weed from Ishimaru."

"She might-"

"He gives it away."

"She-"

"For free."

"...Wait, really?"

"Yeah, tell him you're having trouble studying. He'll pile it on you. The cheap stuff he grows in Hagakure's bathtub, but he swears by it."

"Huh. That's...off topic why are we talking about this."

"Because I figured I could distract you long enough."

"God, Maizono."

"Wow, so formal! Come on, we're friends." Sayaka grinned. "Are you planning on calling her out to the school nurse? Getting her into counseling or whatever?"

"I'd rather not if I don't have to." Mukuro tented her fingers. "I think…I think I should get opinions of some of the others." Sayaka nodded, moving to the pocket of her jacket in her search.

"I bet that Makoto would be able to say something. Maybe he's been hanging around her, and that's why he's the main character? Oh, god, what if she killed me off because she's upset I spend so much time with him?"

"I doubt my sister's in love with him. You should see how she goes on about one of the girls in Class B in the second book."

"I look forward to reading it." Sayaka frowned, putting a few coins on the table. "Darn, I only have ¥700. Do you think you could spot the rest?"

"I think you probably owe me ¥20,000 by now from coffee," Mukuro sighed, and Sayaka merely winked.

"Maybe when my CDs sell!" She grabbed her bag and the book. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I promise I'll give the book back after the club meetings."

"I didn't say you could-"

"Come on, you can show it to Togami afterwards. He lives until the second book, right?"

"Technically he lives through it all, but that's not the poi-Sayaka, come back!"

"I have to read it all to get all the juicy bits!" Sayaka said with a laugh. "You'll get it after school!"

With that, she was out the door, and Mukuro found herself sighing in resignation with the waitress over her shoulder and her wallet open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I guess my death is at least the most metal one in here," Leon mused, absentmindedly flipping through the book Sayaka had cheerily trotted into the club with earlier. "I mean, Mondo got turned into butter? What sort of fucking bullshit is that?"

"I'm worried about how I die," Ibuki said, hugging herself as she read sideways over Leon's shoulder.

"You actually get murdered, if I remember correctly," Sayaka said, tapping a finger against her lip. "I didn't really read the second one much."

"Ah, but who would kill Ibuki?"

"Anyone who hears you talk in the third person all the fucking time," Leon muttered, earning him a thwack upside the head with a rolled up guitar book.

"Not funny, Mister."

«Jesus Christ that hurt...»

"Ugh, this isn't English class, speak normal," Sayaka groaned.

"It's not my fault you don't study."

"Yeah, but you fuck up the curve being all foreign and stuff. No wonder I murdered you. I wouldn't be failing so bad if you died."

"Don't go killing off your bassist now, Saya-chan."

"I swear to god did you just say chæn."

"Yeah?"

"It's not pronounced like that you racist idiot."

"«Dudette.» I'm still Japanese, you asshole. That's another thing, why he fuck does she make me a baseball player? Is it just because I'm from California?" Leon held the book out at arms length in disgust. "I've never played baseball in my life. Little League had nothing on AYSO." He pretended to punt the book across the room.

"Racist or not, she's definitely more of a freak than I realized," Ibuki said, sighing and falling into Leon's lap. "How do you guys deal with having classes with her?"

"She's pretty quiet most of the time, eats in the back of the class alone, even when Mukuro tries to get her to sit with us." Sayaka shrugged. "I highly doubt we have anything to actually worry about with her. She seems happy just off in her little wonderland."

"Mm, I guess." Ibuki started twirling her finger in Leon's hair. "But if she suddenly comes in with a box cutter wanting to slash everyone up, you better come get Ibuki and run away, ok?"

"You two are sickening."

"Go sleep with Naegi," Ibuki quipped, kissing Leon on the cheek. Sayaka turned as red as Leon's hair.

"Makoto and I aren't like that, god, Ibuki..." A couple of first years started giggling across the room. "Oh, go practice, you two."

"But you-"

"We're upperclassmen. We can gossip if we want." Ibuki and Leon stuck out their tongues to accompany the admonishment. "And you two, stop being gross children."

«At least we're not repressed virgins.» Ibuki broke into laughter.

"What did he say? Ibuki, I swear to god, what did your little boyfriend say..."

"Maizono! Mioda! Kuwata!"

The trio turned in shock at the booming voice coming from the large, stern figure bursting through the door. A rather displeased looking Mukuro followed the blonde man, mouthing apologies to the terrified looking first years in the corner.

"B-Byakuya, hi! You're boisterous toda-"

"The book, Maizono."

"Okay, okay," Sayaka said, taking it from Leon's now rather limp grasp. "No need to yell like you're a teacher or something..."

"So this is the other one, hmm?" he said, eyes darting over the pages. He flipped quickly to the back of the book. "Hm, so I do live through this one. Though I can't say I'm at all happy with the fact she kept me...hm. Mukuro, what do you have to say about your sister?"

"Byakuya, are you really admonishing me?" The girl put her hands on her hips, glaring angrily. "Really. I came to both you and Sayaka withconcern, and you act like I'm the one who should be punished. Not to mention I'm sure she and her band mates were just laughing it up..."

"We're right here you know!"

"Speak when spoken to, Maizono."

"Puriku," Ibuki sneered, giving Leon his turn to laugh.

"Anyway, your sister really does need to be chided."

"I know, I-"

"Really. The time I was at that weight was a really sensitive time in my life."

"-wanted to...what?"

"I don't want people romanticizing eating disorders in their personal writings, especially when it has to do with me. I'm a person with feelings, after all."

"You're...you're upset because she wrote you thin."

"Anorexia is a serious issue, I'll have you know!" Byakuya slammed the notebook back on the table, causing the band to jump a little and Mukuro to let out a little whine. "It comes across from the second tome she found my recovery process a negative thing compared to in the past!"

"Oh come on! She's probably jealous that you're more popular than her despite that...ah..."

"Just say it. I gained weight. It's not a terrible thing."

As the two argued, Leon carefully pulled the book back across the table. He gave Ibuki a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, babe, get up."

"Hm? Where are you going?" she whispered, scooting off of Leon's legs. He shuffled off the chair, letting her fall back onto the seat.

"Where else? I was gonna go top up for Saturday's math exam, so I'm gonna go bring this bad boy to Kiyotaka. I'm sure he'll get a kick outta it."

"Oh gosh," Ibuki giggled, and Sayaka grinned.

"Spot me?" she asked, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Aww, and let our lovely singer's voice get ruined by smoke? No way, you'll be hoarse as Ibuki's crappy screamo shit in no time."

Both girls screamed at him together, but as the arguing pair turned to glare at them, Leon was already running out the door laughing. Byakuya turned to follow him for a moment, then stopped and sighed in frustration.

There was a pause, and blessed silence fill the air.

"So..." Ibuki finally said slowly, "can I see the second book?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day behind the dumpsters. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was sitting behind his little salvaged school desk with a ledger and a lockbox on one side and a stack of homework on the other. Enforcement of proper study periods was essential, even when running a small medical services business behind a school.

This particular day he had both his common companions half heatedly studying with him, for fear of his wrath should they say they'd rather go off with their own varied hobbies. "Diligence is the number one priority of a student," they were oft reminded. Not that either of them really planned on doing much after graduation, but the studious young man was quite enamored with the idea of them both having the grades to enter Tokyo University anyway.

Like that would happen.

"Hey, doctor!"

Kiyotaka looked up from his math book and smiled.

"Ah, Leon! Calculus help, I'm sure? You're just in luck. Grab a seat, we're in the middle of a study session." Mondo and Hagakure gave a slight groan in confirmation.

"Well, you're right for my reason to drop by the infirmary, but studying isn't what I had in mind."

"Now Leon. I run this establishment in order to keep my classmates on track to a bright and healthy future. I simply can't sell study aids to you if you turn down study partnerships."

Kiyotaka stopped as Leon dropped the pink notebook on his desk. His brows furrowed. "What's this?"

"This, dear sir, is the thing to read." Leon grinned, taking a seat on an old crate and sharing a fist bump with Mondo. Kiyotaka eyed the book, and opened it to the first page.

"'Let me introduce myself. My name is Naegi Makoto...' Oh, is this a little story about our class?" Kiyotaka beamed at the book. "Did Makoto write it?"

"Nah, that girl Junko. Makoto's sister."

"Miss Enoshima? Ah, interesting." Kiyotaka fell silent as he quickly read through the pages, every once in a while making a sound of acknowledgement of some emotion or another. "Oh, it seems she's quite the talented little storyteller!"

"Dude, are you serious? It's a story about all us killing each other."

"What?" Hagakure and Mondo said in simultaneous bewilderment.

"I know, it's such an interesting concept. Oh dear, poor Sayaka, she sounds so scared, having to swap rooms with Makoto. Their interest in maintaining school standards about single gendered sleeping arrangements is commendable."

"Wait, so we die in that book?" Hagakure asked Leon, looking frightened.

"You actually live through it, I think. I'm pretty sure I saw you doodled at the end of the book," Leon said, leaning back and staring at the sky.

"Ooo, pictures." Hagakure leaned over Kiyotaka's shoulder. "Aw, look at that little picture of Sayaka! She looks so cute!"

"She's been murdered!" Kiyotaka said cheerily, and Hagakure went pale.

"So do I live?" Mondo asked.

"Uh...hate to say it, dude, but you murdered Chihiro."

"What the fuck? Why would I kill her?" Mondo exclaimed, and Kiyotaka looked disappointed.

"Spoilers are not appreciated," he said. The other three stared at him for a moment in disgusted confusion.

"Oh, did you kill her, Leon? I think the code Sayaka left is your name!"

Silence.

"Anyway, yeah, you kill her, and get executed and shit."

"The fuck, she's like a bro-sister, sister, fuck. I wouldnt kill her, that's insane." Mondo got up from his makeshift seat. "I swear, I'm gonna find Enoshima and beat the shit outta her..."

"Woah, chill. I don't even think she knows Mukuro stole her books yet, man." Leon pulled him down, shaking his head. "No need to go breaking Captain Mental's neck yet."

"Why on Earth did I apparently think Sakura was male?" Kiyotaka said, still absentmindedly reading.

"Man, that girl has some serious issues," Hagakure said, shaking his head and leaning against the wall. Mondo huffed, looking as completely and utterly irritated as before.

A few minutes passed.

"Brother."

"Yes, brother?"

"When you're done reading that shit, give it to me." Leon was about to protest, but the deathglare Mondo shot him was enough to make the words shrivel in his throat.

"Let me guess. Going to bring it to Chihiro?"

"Yeah, of course. You fags may not want me to beat the shit out of that bitch, but if little sister says I should-"

"Now now," Kiyotaka said, snapping the book shut, "such language is detrimental to a school environment."

"Oh, thanks, mom," Mondo said, rolling his eyes and snatching the book out of Kiyotaka's outstretched hand. "God, sometimes you're such a cock." He stood up, nodding to the three other boys. "So, I'm going to be heading out. See you fuckers tomorrow."

The others let out their little mumbled goodbyes as he went off. Leon scratched his beard absentmindedly.

"So...fill my prescription?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mondo wasn't the sort to knock on the door like a normal person. In bright daylight, he sat on the grass by Chihiro's house, throwing little pebbles up at her window and calling obscenities in hopes of getting her attention. It was a solid five minutes before her window finally slammed open and she glared down at her neighbor.

"What in god's name are you doing?" she snapped, only to have to dodge a leather book lobbed at her head. Her eyes narrowed as she shot a look behind her at the notebook and back at Mondo. "You butt, that could have hurt!"

"You know you love me."

"Shut up, big bro." Chihiro went into her room to pick up the book, looking at it. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Shouting over her shoulder, she asked what the book was.

"Some shit that may get a girl's ass kicked, and you know I don't ever kick lady asses," Mondo replied, causing Chihiro to raise an eyebrow.

"That bad, huh?" she asked, flipping it open and wrinkling her nose at the neon pink, purple, and blue text and doodles. "Oh gosh. Who the hell...Enoshima? Um, I think I know..." Her eyes went dark as she glared at the paper. "Wait, I know her. She was that one girl who yelled at me when I walked into gym class with Sakura and Aoi once from changing together. God, what the hell did she write?"

"You don't even need to read it now. I'm kicking her ass. Throw it back."

"No way, big brother. What the heckie is this..." she mumbled, flipping through the pages. She gasped about at the point she saw a detailed drawing of her own crucified corpse. The string of expletives she shrieked were enough to make mothers in Kyoto cover their childrens' ears.

"Come on, snuff book, now."

"No way. You can't scar a girl for life and then not let her show her doujin group." She stuck her tounge out. "Go to the front door. Hifumi and Touko are coming over in like half an hour. I'll let you take it home after they see it, so stop hanging out outside like a bum."

Rolling his eyes, Mondo got up and trudged off to obey her orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Mondo sat uncomfortably on the corner of Chihiro's bed as the girl's fingers quickly fluttered over the keyboard. He wasn't really looking forward to sitting through the little team meeting that was going on-jeez, he didn't want to have to deal with Glasses McGee's melodramatic scripts or comparing subtle lighting differences in Tubs' overly moe drawings. And when he bought his weirdly hot girlfriend along...agh, the Krautophile creeped him out a bit. The only one he sorta got along with was that beta tester broad, the one who he don't think he had ever seenwithout a controller in her hands. At least she had shown him some kinda cool brawlers.

Chihiro, of course, just ignored his absent fidgeting. There was no talking any sort of patience into that guy, she had learned that easily over the fifteen or so years they had lived next to each other. He was sweet, really, but there was no really dealing with him. Just best to give him a cup of tea and tell him to sit quietly in the corner.

He really was remarkably good with orders.

It wasn't too long before sounds could be heard downstairs of Mrs. Fujisaki welcoming another person into the house, their feet making the stairs creak as they climbed up. The door opened, and Touko dropped her bag right inside the door.

"Ugh, it's been a nightmare at school, literary club ran over..." she paused, glaring daggers straight through Mondo's chest. "Chihiro. What is thisboy doing here."

"Polite little princess as ever, Fukawa."

"Bite me."

"In your dreams."

Chihiro sighed, spinning her chair away from her laptop.

"Are you two still fighting?" Chihiro asked, and Touko's lip curled up.

"Did you hear what he said about my last literary submission?" she asked, and Mondo snorted.

"You mean that shitty faggy smut you dared to ask me for 'an inside opinion' on?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting an accurate research basis for my work!"

"Hey hey hey, why should I be able to give you an 'accurate research basis' for dudes banging on motorcycles?" Mondo asked irrately, and the girl merely replied by smiling and playing with her braids. Chihiro shook her head.

"Really, you two. Stop acting like such children."

"Tch, whatever. I just hope that Hifumi gets here sooner rather than later. He's not bringing Celestia today, by the way."

"Oh?" Touko asked, and Mondo sighed a bit with relief.

"Yeah, Bii-chan took her away for some sort of important...thing. I'm not sure what." Touko's eyes grew dark. "I don't know why she still hangs out with Bii-chan so much, it's not fair."

"Just ask Byakuya out if you love him so much," Chihiro sighed, and the other girl turned scarlet.

"A-ah, I couldn't ask hi-"

"And who's sounding so moe today?" a cheery, high voice asked, and they turned to see Hifumi slide the door open.

"Welcome home!" the girls chimed, making Mondo raise an eyebrow. What was this maid cafe shit.

The three team members quickly started chatting about the game, rambling about characters and archetypes and all sorts of jabber that the gangbanger couldn't care less about. It looked like Chiaki wasn't showing up either. Shame; unless she was giving a report she probably would've been worth talking to.

"Look, as much as I'd like to sit around and soak up your awesomeness, I really have to be going," Mondo said, getting off of the bed. "So can you take care of the fucking book so I can bugger off?" Chihiro made a little sound of forgetful acknowledgement as the other two looked at him quizically.

"Yeah, sorry." She looked at the other two with grave seriousness and picked up the notebook she had placed on the desk. Flipping it open to a page covered in doodles of knives and bears, she furrowed her brow. "Big brother is here for a reason. He brought this."

A shrill little noise came out of Hifumi, who almost fell out of his chair. Though alarm spread momentarily across Touko's face, she put her hand out to the book."

"May I...?"

"Ah...sure!"

Touko nodded her thanks, taking the book and leaning over so Hifumi could see it over her shoulder. Flipping backwards through it and scowling at mentions of her own name, she finally reached the first page.

"I thought so," she muttered. "It looked like Junko's handwriting."

"Oh? You know Enoshima pretty well then?" Chihiro asked, cocking her head.

"You know, she's in the literary club." The other three turned to look at Touko, bewildered.

"She is?" Mondo asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. She's not the best of authors, but she tries, bless her. She was acting really on edge today, though. I wonder if it's because she knows the books are missing?"

A gloom passed over them.

"Shit, that could be bad..." Mondo muttered.

"D-do you think she's going to do anything...rash?" Hifumi asked, and Touko bit her thumbnail.

"I don't think so, but...she doesn't seem like the most stable girl." A tiny snap as the nail broke. "It could turn out...not so good."

Chihiro flipped through the pages of the book, looking slightly pale when she came across a full-page illustration of her corpse.

"...well, tomorrow will be interesting."


End file.
